


There is no right name yet

by Anarik



Series: Not yet, but soon [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A lot of explanations, Adorable Isaac, Alive Allison, Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Alpha Derek, Alpha Scott, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Because Everything Needed to be Explained, But he apologizes, Carmilla - Freeform, College, Derek Cooks, Derek Feels, Derek Hale Can Have Nice Things, Derek Hale Never Left, Derek Uses His Words, Derek is a Softie, Derek is trying, Domestic Fluff, Everyone is Part of the Pack, Everyone is oblivious until the end, Explanations, Fluff, Friendship mocking, Friendship/Love, Harry Potter References, I Love Erica And Boyd, Isaac Lahey Never Left, M/M, Mentioned Kate Argent, Mentioned Malia Tate, Mentioned Paige, Minor Laura Hollis/Carmilla Karnstein, Nosy Stiles is getting him somewhere, Not so much?, Other Fandoms, Pack Bonding, Pack Mom, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Peter is somewhere, Professor Laura Hollis, Protective Derek, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Scott McCall is Part of the Pack, Scott is a Bad Friend, Sorry Not Sorry, Stiles Understands Derek, Stiles-centric, They needed to be back, Vampires but no really, magic happens, maybe? - Freeform, mentioned Kira Yukimura, ooops?, spoiler alert?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-17 00:10:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10582359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarik/pseuds/Anarik
Summary: The pack is too busy with their own business to notice, but Stiles and Derek are getting too close without even noticing and it kind of freaks them out when they find out.Or.When you start talking with someone whose level of sarcasm is the same as yours and you don't know if you're fighting or flirting.





	

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, I'm sorry if there's any mistake, if you could point that out for me, I'll edit the chapter. Thank you!
> 
> Also, neither Teen Wolf nor Carmilla are mine, I can Only wish. However, Tyler and Lindsay are mine.
> 
> I'm publishing it again because I can't edit it or create the Series and it makes me sad losing all those beautiful comments, but it's necessary, I think. Thank you for your support in the one I published on March 5.

Stiles knows Scott is busy. He  _knows_  that. He's busy too; he has to do all the paperwork for college (and decide whether he's going away or stay in the community college, like Scott). He wants to aim high and do a lot of things, but there's something that tights him up to Beacon Hills and that doesn't let him want to leave the town at all. His dad. He knows his dad is going to be just fine, perhaps one too many fries away from a heart attack (and that's what he’s worried about), but still, he'll be fine. He's the Sheriff, it's on his duties to go out and investigate the trouble, and it's not like his dad doesn't know what's going on in the town anymore, so he doesn't need to worry about the supernatural snapping at him with a mysterious death he can't solve, and most likely is going to get him killed. No. If he needs information he can go to Deaton (although, that doesn't assure him he's going to listen those things in an understandable way), or Scott, or Stiles, or even Derek. No, the thing is that, Stiles knows no one is going to be there worrying about him being healthy… Perhaps he can ask Melissa.

Off topic.

The point is, Scott is the one who's  _too busy_. Too busy to answer any text messages, or calls, or to even show up on Saturdays to watch a movie. He's the one who's making Stiles feel like he's being left out of  _whatever_  he's been doing. And that should  _not_  happen. Like ever. Not after everything. He's getting tired of all this. He's tired because, now that there is no – immediate – danger, he's being left out like he hadn't save his little werewolf ass and he does  _not_  deserve that. The rest of the pack is being doing that as well. Erica is busy spending time with Boyd (and if he's being honest, he doesn't want to be with them either, he's got enough of were-relationships with Allison and Scott). Isaac is somewhere doing who-knows-what stuff (probably with Scott because apparently, he is his new best friend now). Lydia is doing her banshee stuff, knowing everything and screaming (and _not_ screaming because of her banshee powers). And Derek… well, Derek's being doing whatever the sour Alpha always does.

So, Stiles is being left out.

That's pretty much why he surprises when one Derek Hale shows up at his room when he’s finished packing his stuff and has everything boxed up in his Jeep, waiting for him downstairs, ready to go to college.

"You didn't tell me you were going away for college." Derek says from the window while Stiles' giving a last look inside his closet, making sure he doesn’t forget anything.

"Oh,  _my god_!" Stiles startles. "Give a guy a warning!" he says looking at him wide eyed, "I didn't think it was necessary, nobody payed attention when I said it so…"  _I figured you would be the same_.

Stiles doesn't say that.

"Don't care if the others didn't pay any attention, you didn't tell  _me_."

Stiles raises an eyebrow, Derek does the same. They're having an eyebrow conversation,  _everything normal_ , Stiles thinks.

"Sorry, man, didn't realize I had to tell you everything."

"Not…" Derek shuts up for a second. "Not everything. But you're going away, and as part of my pack… as your Alpha, I should know where you're going."

"Why, so you can climb up my window there?" Derek doesn't respond. "Oh, my god! You're totally going to climb up my window, don't you? I'm not telling you anything!" Stiles is gesturing with his hands while he speaks, Derek smirks.

"You know I can find you whatever you are because of your scent, right? I don't need you telling me anything."

"Oh god. Stalker much?  _Fine_. I'm actually going to UCLA…" Stiles doesn't say anything for a moment. "Journalism."

"Suits you." That's all Derek says, and then he's gone.

* * *

Stiles decides he has found his own place in L.A. Everything is normal  _and_  human; no werewolves, no crazy Alphas, no harpies, nothing supernatural at all knocking on his door. Ah, he has missed this, being a complete normal teenager with normal teenager worries. He's not going to say that he doesn't miss his pack. Of course he does. And he also misses the – now not so – weird things happening in Beacon Hills. But, being able to just go around places, being himself without worrying about supernatural deaths, or without having to lie to everyone?… well, that has always been a thrilling thought. But, don't get him wrong, he wouldn't change a bit of his life. He's way too happy with having things to do and feeling useful in a world where supernatural strength and hearing, and walking lie detectors are his everyday business.

He applies to the dorm rooms and he now has a roommate. A Journalism major, just like him. The guy, Tyler, is a bit weird at first, all quiet and evasive, but after a couple of days, video games and pizza, Stiles gets him to warm up and now they're best buddies. Tyler's never going to replace Scott, he knows that, but it's nice to have someone who wants to listen to him ramble about his day, classes, exams and the weird girls who keep hitting on him. Tyler always laughs at him because of that. He's always saying that he should tell them yes and go out on dates with them; or at least go out with him to a bar because, he assures him, he's going to get him a date, even if that's the only thing he's getting done this semester.

"I really don't want to  _date_  anyone here, if I'm being honest." Stiles says one night, when Tyler's trying to drag him out of bed and go out to a bar, to dance with him and his new girlfriend.

"Why not?" Tyler stays silent for a moment. "You know, I've been thinking about this recently… Do you have someone at home? Is that why?" Stiles does not respond to that, he just keeps staring at his laptop screen. "Stiles." Tyler says his name with a sigh of exasperation.

"Fine! No! I don't have someone at home" he says blushing.

"But." Tyler's being pushy. Stiles thinks that maybe that's how his friends feel when he does that. He's feeling sorry for them.

"I like someone" he's not going to say who.  _He's not going to say who._

"Now, I'm not going anywhere until you tell me who he is."

"Don't you have a girlfriend to pick up?" Tyler gives him a pointed look. "Also, who said something about a guy?" And now he's freaking out, is he that easy to read? Even without werewolf senses?

"Stiles."

He sighs and looks at his screen. "Derek" he says reluctantly.

"Derek? As in, the big man who keeps shoving you up to lockers  _and_  walls?" Tyler looks at him amused, he may or may have not mentioned Derek once or twice when he was talking about home. "Dude, you do have a masochist complex."

"Shut up." Stiles says pushing him out of the room while Tyler laughs. "Go get your girlfriend and don't come back until tomorrow morning!"

"Don't jerk off thinking about Derek!" Tyler says laughing when he's closing the door, Stiles groans.

When he gets back on his bed, he notices he has a missed video-call from… Derek. Now that's strange, since when Derek knows how to use laptops? Let alone, the internet?

"Who taught you how to use a laptop?" Stiles says as a greeting once Derek answers the video-call.

"Shut up." Stiles gives him a look. "Peter" He looks uncomfortable saying it. Stiles laughs.

"Come on, fill me in with what's been happening with your puppies."

* * *

For some reason, Stiles begins to develop the habit of texting Derek once in a while. Just so he can know how things are at home, of course. Not that he doesn't have someone else to ask those things to. Because he has,  _obviously_. He can ask his dad, or text Isaac and Erica. He's not going to text Scott because he's being a terrible friend and he doesn't like to have his texts unanswered, thank you very much (besides, if Scott wants to talk to him, he can very well text him or call him). And along with his habit, he develops a necessity to bother Derek with all the sarcasm and puns he can manage to come with when they're talking. So, that's how Stiles finds himself at two in the morning, almost every single night, with Tyler shouting at him because he can’t keep his laugh to himself.

**Stiles (2:15h): Tyler keeps telling me to go to sleep :(**

**Sourwolf (2:16h): You should. Don't you have class in like, six hours?**

**Stiles (2:16h): Ugh, don't remind me. I have to talk to professor Hollis about the project tomorrow.**

**Sourwolf (2:16h): Go to sleep, Stiles.**

**Stiles (2:17h): But I'm not sleepy! Besides, talking to you is way much better than sleeping.**

A minute passes with no response and Stiles curses himself because  _what the hell is he thinking!?_

**Sourwolf (2:19h): I know how you get when you're sleep deprived. Go. To. Sleep.**

**Stiles (2:20h): Ah, slow talking again, are we?**

**Sourwolf (2:21h): I'm rolling my eyes at you, just so you know.**

**Sourwolf (2:21h): Stop being a pain in the ass and go to sleep.**

**Stiles (2:22h): Alright, alright. I'll sleep. I'll stop being a pimple.**

**Stiles (2:22h): Get it?**

**Stiles (2:22h): Because I'm a pain in your ass?**

**Stiles (2:26h): Derek?**

**Stiles (2:30h): UGH. FINE. Good night, Derek.**

**Sourwolf (2:30h): Night, Stiles.**

* * *

The first time Derek shows up in the dorm, he's wounded and neither Stiles or Tyler are there. Derek passes out in Stiles' bed and when he wakes up there's a Stilinski covering him with patches and muttering curses at him under his breath.

"I can hear you, you know" Derek says, his throat hurts.

"Good! Now, shut up. You almost gave me a heart attack."

"It'll heal." Derek says but Stiles shushes him.

Stiles finishes patching Derek and when the werewolf stands up, he takes the covers off from his bed.

"You are going to take these bloody things home, wash them and then bring them back to me. These are my favorite covers" Derek gives him a look but he takes the covers anyway. "What happened to you?" Stiles asks while putting another set of covers on his bed.

"Harpies. I smelled the scent of them and…"

"And, as always, you went alone" Stiles finishes for him.

"And they were heading here, so I went after them" Derek continues as if Stiles never interrupted him.

"But you came alone. Why did you come alone? How many harpies there were?"

"Everyone else were busy. Five."

"Jesus! Next time, Derek, doesn't matter if they're with the Queen of England. You  _make_  them come with you. Are they dead?"

"Yeah, somewhere in the woods near here."

"Good."

They stay in silence for a while, not looking at each other, Stiles' sitting on his bed and Derek's lying his back on the wall when the door opens.

"And, I'm not sure about what we have to do but Stiles should know." Stiles sees Derek tenses, "dude, do you… oh. Hi. I'm Tyler, Stiles' roommate."

"Derek." He says almost like a roar, Stiles facepalms.

"What is it, Tyler?"

"Dude! Do you know what the hell do we have to do for our journalism project? Lindsay and I are going to do it together but we have no idea…" Tyler looks back to the open door.

"How are you going to have any idea about what do we have to do if neither of you go to classes?" Stiles says smirking. "Come on, Lindsay. Get into the room."

Derek looks uncomfortable with the new persons in the room so he goes to the door, covers on his arms and says: "I'm heading back. I left the Camaro near."

"Sure. Text me when you get home. Also, tell my dad I'm going home for reading week."

In reality, he's saying that to Derek. His dad already knows. Derek slams out of the room, leaving the three teenagers there.

"Dude!" Tyler says, but Stiles shuts him up with one movement. Stiles goes to the window and watches Derek disappear into darkness. They stay silent for five more minutes.

"Sorry. I got the habit of waiting until whatever person is long enough gone" Stiles lets the lie roll through his lips. "People at home are very nosy."

"Right" says Tyler. "Dude! That's Derek!?"

" _Yes_ ". Stiles sits on his bed again.

"Man! I understand now! I'd have a masochist complex with walls and lockers if that guy shoved me up to them!"

"Tyler!" Lindsay says sounding both offended and amused.

"Aww. You know no one would ever surpass you, Linds." Tyler says putting his arm around her shoulders.

Lindsay rolls her eyes with amusement. "But seriously, Stiles, is that him? He looks like a damn supermodel!  _My god!_  Those biceps."

" _I know_ " Stiles says covering his face with his hands. "He's way out of my league."

"I don't know, man, I believe no one is actually out of anybody's league. You just have to be focused enough on what you want."

Stiles shifts uncomfortably and then tells them the story of one Lydia Martin.

* * *

They keep texting. Like a lot. Stiles knows that doing it is so not helping  _at all_  with his giant crush on Derek. But what can he do? It's not like he's going to stop texting him because of that. He enjoys texting Derek way too much to do that.

**Stiles (15:34h): Dude, kill me now, please D:**

**Sourwolf (15:40h): What are you reading now?**

Ah, he really likes when Derek gets why he's suffering so much.

**Stiles (15:41h): Theory about the project and articles for a paper. I seriously need to concentrate but I caaaaaan'ttt :'(**

**Sourwolf (15:42h): What did your professor tell you?**

**Stiles (15:42h): Ah, she's the best! She said, and I'm quoting here: "Don't worry about it, Stiles, soon you'll realize that you have it all _booked_  without even realizing".**

**Sourwolf (15:43h): Oh my god.**

**Stiles (15:43h): Haha! Did I tell you that she studied in Styria? Her wife's from there. I've seen her and she's gorgeous!**

**Sourwolf (15:45h): You sound like Peter.**

**Stiles (15:46h): IUGH. NO. GOD. NOT LIKE THAT.**

**Stiles (15:47h): I meant it like she's beautiful. And she has a motorcycle. And has this broody attitude. Kind of remind me of you, actually. And it's sooooo obvious that they're like, super in love with each other. I think her name's Carmilla or something like that.**

**Sourwolf (15:48h): ... Are you sure?**

**Stiles (15:48h): Yeah, why?**

**Stiles (15:48h): Do you know her?**

**Sourwolf (15:50h): I've heard stories about her.**

**Stiles (15:52h): And?**

**Stiles (15:55h): AND!?**

**Stiles (16:00h): DEREK, COME ON!**

**Sourwolf (16:02h): Shut up. I was looking something up.**

**Sourwolf (16:03h): Is that her?**

**Sourwolf (16:03h): *photo attachment***

The photo's old. That is the first thing Stiles notices. It isn't even in color, it's more like a sepia tone. And there is a beautiful girl with black hair, eyes dark and cheekbones to die for.

**Stiles (16:04h): That's totally her, man!**

**Sourwolf (16:05h): I'm coming there.**

**Stiles (16:05h): What!? Why!?**

**Stiles (16:10h): Derek, dude, come on! Don't do this to me!**

Stiles lets out a sigh of pure frustration. He doesn't understand why Derek's being so fussy about her. He takes a look at the photo again and then realizes that his professor's wife is dressed with an elaborated dress that pretty much scream 1830's. Something clicks in his mind when, rereading the conversation, Derek says 'I've heard stories about her.'

"Holy crap!" Tyler looks at him with a questioning look but when Stiles doesn't provide him with an answer, he shrugs and goes back to what he's doing.

Stiles waits. And waits. And keeps waiting, all impatient, scared and kind of excited. He should have known this. Well, no, he shouldn't because he's not a werewolf so he doesn't have all those overly high senses, but he  _should have known this!_  How can no one tell him this kind of stuff? Oh, he can just wait to tell Lydia.

**Sourwolf (17:40h): I'm downstairs.**

**Stiles (17:41h): 2 minutes.**

Stiles takes his backpack, gives Tyler a knowing look and mouths 'Derek' while moving his phone to show him and Tyler just gives him a thumbs up while concentrating again on his readings. Derek is lying his back on the Camaro when Stiles gets downstairs, arms crossed and an annoyed look on his eyes.

"So, what are we doing? Staking her? Decapitating her? Oh, oh. Burning her?" Stiles says excitedly once he's on the passenger seat of the Camaro.

"No." Derek says starting to run the engine. "Do you have something that belongs to your professor?"

"Yeah." Stiles takes a book out of his backpack. "She let me borrow this a few days ago." Stiles gives him the book and then Derek smells it deeply. "The amount of dog jokes that are coming to my head right now is insane, just so you know." Derek gives him a pointed look and then gives him back the book.

The ride is quiet. Derek stops here and there just so he can keep sniffing at the air looking for his professor's scent. And when they finally reach his professor's house, Stiles starts thinking about how much of a bad idea this really is.

"Dude, are you sure you wanna do this? I mean, she could be a doppelgänger or just a late, late relative?" He tries.

"Shut up."

They reach the door and Derek's the one who knocks because Stiles is terrified of what might happen next. He knows for a fact that professor Laura Hollis can be more terrifying than Derek Hale when she gets mad.

"Stiles, hi." Laura says with surprise when she opens the door. "Um, what are you doing here?"

"Uh. I, um... I came to bring your book back!" He says and then handles her the book. He's thanking all deities that he has already finished it.

"Ok... couldn't you just had brought it to me tomorrow? When we have class?" She asks after she takes the book on her hands.

"Uh, yeah, that... that would have been a better idea, yes..." Stiles is starting to sweat.

"Do... you need anything else?" She asks again, looking suspicious.

"Oh! Um..." Stiles starts and then eyes at Derek, who looks utterly confused. "Derek, a little help here." He whispers.

"Can we talk with Mircalla Karnstein?" He says a little too rude, Stiles elbows him. "Please."

"There's no Mircalla Karnstein here" Laura starts getting defensive and then she eyes Stiles who gives her and apologetic look. "Now, if you excuse me." She starts closing the door.

"There's no need for that, Cupcake." A velvet voice comes from the inside. "Let them in."

"But, Carm..." Laura tries, and then she looks over her shoulder. There's professor's Hollis wife, and then Stiles realizes the little differences from this woman and the girl from the photo Derek had sent him.

"Don't worry, Creampuff. Let them in." The woman, Carmilla as Stiles comes to know her, turns around without giving them another look and his professor opens the door completely and then she lets them in, fuming about how she thought everything was in the past now.

*******

"So, you're telling me that, you were a vampire but now you're not?" Stiles asks with incredulity.

"Yeah, that pretty much resumes the whole story." Carmilla responds.

"But, but. How? I mean, yeah, you just explained it and all that but... This is so confusing." Stiles continues rambling.

"When Laura sacrificed herself just so she could free my mother from our friend's body, it kind of gave her back all her kindness? Something like that? Inanna wasn't all bad and she just wanted to be reunited with her love again, I guess that being in her goddess form gave her that back."

"But you're human." Derek says looking at Laura.

"Yeah. Ereshkigal may be the Death goddess but she appreciated that we closed the gates of hell. So she brought me back to life, just as Inanna did the same for Carm."

"Oh  _my god_. Derek! Gods are real!" Stiles says with an excited look. "Does that mean the Greek gods are real too?" He asks them.

"No, not that we know." Laura answers with a fond smile at her student.

"Oh, crap. Well, doesn't matter... I think we should go, though. I have classes tomorrow and you have to get back to Beacon Hills. It was so good to have this conversation, professor. A perfectly civil one." He eyes Derek when he says that and Laura chuckles a little bit.

"Yeah, it was. Now that we cleared that my wife isn't a supernatural creature anymore, and that your friend here is a werewolf, we can go back to living our lives again without unfortunate encounters. Right, Carm?" Laura says standing up.

"Sure thing."

"Well, goodbye, professor. See you tomorrow in class. It was nice seeing you again, Carmilla." Stiles says with a smile, heading to the door.

"You too, Mieczysław."

Stiles lets a frustrated groan but laughs anyway.

"That's your name?" Derek asks when they're heading back to the dorm rooms.

* * *

If there's something Stiles is starting to notice is that Derek is getting pretty good at texting. He doesn't take that long to answer anymore and he's pretty much starting to answer to his sarcasm and puns. Sometimes Stiles doesn't even know if they're fighting through texts or they're flirting. He doesn't want to have his hopes raised, though, so he just tries to continue with whatever friendship they have via texts.

**Sourwolf (10:56h): Scott's moping around.**

**Stiles (11:00h): Why? Did Kira call and said she wasn't coming back or something?**

**Sourwolf (11:01h): Not that I know.**

**Sourwolf (11:01h): But he's moping around because he hasn't talked to you.**

**Stiles (11:02h): Oh.**

**Stiles (11:03h): He can very well call me, you know? It's his fault! I'm tired of being left out.**

**Sourwolf (11:03h): I know.**

**Sourwolf (11:05h): When's reading week? Your father asked.**

Stiles smiles to his phone knowing that  _that's_  a big lie, but if Derek wants to play that card, he's not going to say no.

**Stiles (11:06h): In two weeks and a half. I'll be driving home that day.**

**Sourwolf (11:06h): Ok. If you need any help, let me know.**

**Stiles (11:07h): Look at you, being polite.**

**Sourwolf (11:07h): Shut up. I'm protecting my pack.**

**Stiles (11:08h): Rolling my eyes at you.**

**Stiles (11:08h): Thanks, tho. I really appreciate it.**

**Sourwolf (11:08h): Ok.**

Stiles smiles for another second and then lets his phone aside. Talking to Derek is always satisfying in some ways. They pretty much talk about everything without touching sensitive spots, and he likes that because he knows that when Derek's ready, he'll be the one who starts that conversation.

He's also glad that he convinced Scott to join the Hale pack after everything that happened. Being an alpha too made things a little bit more difficult between the two of them, but if there's something Stiles knows is how to use his words. Scott is learning how to be an Alpha, and having a Beta on his own, like Liam, made things easier for Stiles when he was talking to him.

 _"How are you going to leader Liam if you don't even know how to be an Alpha?"_  Stiles had said to Scott one day, hoping that he would listen to him.  _"Yes, Derek might be a shitty Alpha but he has more experience than you. A lot of experience because he had two role models as Alphas, his mother and his sister. You just don't want to be like Derek and that's it. But you could help each other, leading the pack in a way that nobody has to die anymore."_

And that probably made the trick. Stiles knows it was a shitty move to bring into that conversation all the persons who died, but he needed to remind Scott that all of them were dead because there wasn't an unified decision between the two Alphas, and they couldn't make the same mistake twice. Next thing he knew, Scott, Liam and Stiles himself were in the Hale pack, along with Melissa McCall, Sheriff Stilinski, Allison and Chris Argent. And Malia, though she was somewhere with Peter having a father-daughter vacation (more like ‘let’s hunt your mother for trying to kill you and let’s kill her instead’ kind of trip). But it was ok. They made decisions together as a pack and the few months that came after that where as close to peaceful as they could get.

* * *

The third time Derek shows up, he's waiting for him outside the faculty, all leathered, sunglasses on and with a pose that screams 'Bad guy. Stay away or I'll kill you.'

"You know, I'm starting to think you actually miss me." Stiles says when he's near enough, he notices people staring at them.

"Shut up and walk."

When Stiles realizes that Derek is heading to the university entry, he begins to wonder where’s he taking him.

"Dude, don't get me wrong, I love your company and all that, but I have class in like, half an hour and it's like, in the other side of the university so…" Stiles stops.

"It won't take long. Just, keep walking." Derek runs a hand through his hair and then starts walking again. When they reach the entry, Stiles sees the Camaro parked a few meters away and three persons lying their backs on the black car.

"Stiles!" a girl's voice fills the air and a few persons look at her and then look around trying to find said guy named Stiles.

"Hi, Erica" he says warmly. The three of them come jogging to meet them and then they're hugging him like their lives depend on it. "Guys, I'm happy to see you too but… I can't breathe"

Erica giggles a little bit and then kisses him on the cheek, the red lipstick on her lips tells him he'll have to go to the bathroom before going to class.

"Isaac, dude, I know you look good with a scarf on, but it's so hot watching you it's making me _burn_." Stiles says with a smile, god, he has missed this.

"Man, I've missed you" Isaac says smiling and hugging him again.

"If being away is going to give such PDA when I see you again guys, I'll do it more often."

"Please don't" Erica says, "Derek's making us train like twice as hard than before, can you please keep him entertained?"

"Erica" Derek growls. The blond girl looks at Stiles with plea

"Derek, stop making your puppies want to run away from you" Stiles says looking directly at him. Derek growls at him too. "Ugh, I seriously haven't missed that." He's lying, and the four of them know it. "Guys, as much as I want to stay, I have classes. What do you say if we meet for lunch?"

"Yeah!" Erica and Isaac say at unison.

Stiles turns to see Boyd. "What do you want for lunch?" he asks looking directly at him.

"I'm fine with whatever" he says, expression blank.

"Mexican, then?" Stiles says smiling.

"Man, I love Mexican!" Isaac smiles brightly.

*******

When Stiles gets into the classroom, Tyler is already there saving him a seat. He looks at him expectantly, with a big smile and when Stiles sits down there's a little note waiting for him.

 ** _Who were those people?_**  It reads.

 ** _Dude, is that my shirt? Friends from home, Erica, Isaac and Boyd. We're going to have lunch together_** **.**  Stiles answers when the professor comes into the room.

 ** _Yeah, didn’t have clean clothes. That's awesome, dude, can I join?_**  Stiles reads and then he doesn't know what to answer. Can Tyler join? Will Derek be ok with that? What if they need to discuss pack stuff?

 ** _Let me ask Derek_** **.** Stiles writes and gives the note back to Tyler, in less than thirty seconds he has it on his desk again.

 ** _Sure_**.

Stiles takes his phone out. It's not like his professor is going to tell him something for texting in class, he needs to know this before focusing (or try to focus) on his class. It's not going to stop bothering him until he knows.

**Stiles (10:46h): Dude, are we going to talk something important during lunch?**

Derek, surprisingly, doesn't answer right away. Stiles taps uncontrollably his desk until his phone lights up five minutes later.

**Sourwolf (10:51h): Not really, why?**

**Stiles (10:51h): I was wondering if Tyler can come with us? I want him to meet the pack. He's a good friend and I think they will like him. But you don't have to say yes if you don't want him to come. Totally up to you.**

Stiles writes his texts like he talks when he's nervous, he wonders if he took the right amount of Adderall this morning.

**Sourwolf (10:55h): Ok.**

Stiles feels like he's finally able to breath. For some reason, it doesn't bother him that he needs Derek's approval to do something,  _he's the alpha, after all_ , he thinks,  _it's just that_. Stiles then passes the little paper to Tyler with a  ** _You can come_**  wrote in it and then there's a smile on Tyler's face.

*******

**Sourwolf (12:35h): We're in your room.**

Stiles gets the text when he's exiting the classroom. Tyler is beside him and he as well reads the text.

"How did they enter?"

"They have their methods." Stiles answers without further explanation and then they head to the dorm rooms.

Stiles is the one who opens the door. Derek is sitting on his desk chair and Erica, Isaac and Boyd are curling on his bed. The three of them jump out of bed and stand up waiting for him to introduce his friend.

"So, guys, this is Tyler, my roommate and awesome friend for the past three months. Tyler, this is Erica, Isaac and Boyd." Stiles says while pointing with his finger at each one of them. "And you already know Derek." Derek makes a single move with his head as a greeting.

The three puppies look at Derek as if Stiles had said he was bringing them presents. Derek ignores them on purpose and then stands up.

"Let's go." Derek says while walking out of the room, his puppies following him with a grin.

Lunch is uneventful. It's not like Stiles was waiting for something supernatural to happen to them and having to leave Tyler at the diner without any excuse. But he cannot say that he's not relieved when they're saying goodbye to his friends and nothing has come for them. Just when they reach their room again and Tyler asks for their laundry day Stiles remembers Derek still has his covers.

* * *

The trip to Beacon Hills on his jeep, with just a case for a week full of clothes, is painful but at the same time is full of joy. He can't wait to see his dad. To see Scott (even if they're fighting), to see Melissa… To see his pack. Nothing compares to this feeling on his chest, the anxious breaths he takes in while he passes the "Welcome to Beacon Hills" sign. He can only think of one thing:  _pack, pack, pack, pack, pack, pack, pack, pack. PACK_.

If there's something Stiles really loves about his pack is how cuddly they really are. Since Erica, Boyd and Allison came back from the dead, the three puppies have been coming to Stiles' bedroom (until he went away for college, of course) to cuddle with him in the night. His father, thanks to his kind heart and awesomeness, had decided to buy him a double bed just so he could share it with them. And they really appreciated that.  _Stiles_  really appreciated that, because he was starting to think he would melt into the puppy pile. His father told him once, when they were having their 'Friday nights of catching up', that they kept coming until his scent fade away.

Stiles takes a turn unconsciously and then realizes that he's going to Derek's loft instead of his house. It's still early in the morning. His father must know that he should be arriving around these hours, since he texted him when he left LA. He makes a stop right before reaching Derek's loft to text his dad.

**Stiles (8:37h): Hey dad, I'm going to Derek's 'cause I need to pick something up, I'll be home in an hour.**

**Dad (8:39h): Don't worry, kid, I'm at Derek's.**

Stiles is surprised to read that. Since when his dad spends time with Derek? He's decides he's going to talk to both of them before he goes back to college. When he reaches Derek's loft, he sees his pack waiting for him there. Erica is still in pajamas, with a big smile on her face; Isaac and Boyd are dressed with jeans and t-shirts and Scott is there too, with a shy smile. Derek is in sweatpants and Stiles thinks that it's really unfair because nobody should look that good on sweatpants. His dad and Allison are there too smiling at him bright and happy.

"Hey." Stiles says right before his father hugs him.

"It's good to see you, kiddo." He says in his ear and Stiles realizes just how much he has missed his father's hugs.

After his father, Erica, Boyd and Isaac come, hugging him again like if they haven't seen him two weeks ago. And then Allison comes with her sweet smile and says she has missed him and that they need to catch up. Derek gives him a look and goes inside and then Scott is the only one left.

"Hey, buddy." He says awkwardly.

"Hi." Stiles answers.

"I'm sorry, dude. It wasn't my intention to make you feel like you were being left out. I'm really sorry." Scott’s looking at him with his puppy eyes, upgraded thanks to Isaac Lahey, Stiles couldn't resist them.

"It's ok, man. But if you do that again, next time I'm gonna leave you in the forest for the next thing that comes after us."

Scott smiles and then hugs him for all the three months he wasn't able to. His father clears his throat and they look at him.

"I have to go to the police station, but I'll be home in the afternoon, so I expect you to be there, ok?" The Sheriff says smiling though.

"Of course, dad. See you in a few hours." Stiles is so glad his father looks healthier than he had expected him to be, he'll have to thank Melissa later for that one.

When they go inside the loft, Stiles realizes how much it has changed over the past few months. It seems that the loft is bigger, brighter and really hommie.

"Dude, did you expand the loft?" Stiles asks genuinely surprised.

"Yeah! Derek bought the loft next door and tore the wall down!" Isaac answers before Derek can say something. "We all helped with the decorations and deciding the floor and the wall carpet." He continues while sitting on a brand new sofa.

"It looks awesome, man!" Stiles says with a smile. "Oh, my god, you have a kitchen!"

Stiles can hear Erica's loud laugh from somewhere and he laughs too at the sight of Derek putting an apron on and starting to cook breakfast.

"So, I take Erica's taking a shower. I can't believe you guys did this in three months. It's crazy!" Stiles sits right beside Scott on the couch and looks around once more. "Hey, is it me or there are rooms in here?"

"Yup, Derek added three rooms: for me, Erica and Boyd, just in case they want to crash here a few days, you know?"

Stiles hums in response and then he stands up and goes to the metallic stairs, he's here for a reason and he needs those covers back. Allison, Scott, Isaac and Boyd look at each other, then at Stiles and then at Derek, who keeps cooking like nothing has happened, like Stiles going to his room is something completely normal. A few minutes later Stiles shouts.

"Derek! Where is it?"

Derek sighs and looks up, eyeing the stairs: "Did you look in the closet?" He says with a bored tone.

"Of course I looked in the closet, Derek! It's not in the... Wait, found them!" A few moments later Stiles comes down with something in his arms.

"Dude, are those your Batman covers?" Scott asks surprised. Stiles doesn't answer, instead he unfolds the top cover and puts it around his neck, like a cape.

"Na na na na na na na na na na na Batman!" Stiles sings while moving his cape.

"Stiles, you're not ten anymore." Boyd says, but he has a little smirk on his lips.

Stiles laughs and then chats a little more with them. Scott is still suspicious of the situation but decides that if there really is something going on, Stiles will tell him. When Derek is serving breakfast and Erica comes down after her shower, Scott asks:

"Dude, Isaac told me you have a roommate, does he steal your stuff? Is he a decent guy? Do you guys share everything? How is it?"

"Don't worry, Scotty, Tyler is a pretty good guy, I got it covered!" Stiles says and Derek chuckles. "Seriously, dude? That one? That was so easy!" Stiles walks into the kitchen.

"It was a good one" Derek says as a defense. "Now, come on. Take that off, I'm not going to wash it again if you stain it with food."

"Ah, man, I'm not ten anymore! I know how to eat!" Everyone in the room starts laughing. "Oh, shut up" Stiles pouts but he takes off the covers and helps Derek set the table.

* * *

Once he's home with his dad, they catch up on how things are going in LA. How Tyler is, the incident with professor Hollis and her wife. His father is surprised to discover the vampire's existence but he decides that he's not going to let another thing surprise him. Stiles promises he's going to let him read the Bestiary so he can know a little bit more about all the supernatural creatures out there.

**Stiles (17:56h): My dad's going to read the Bestiary.**

**Sourwolf (18:05h): ... Ok?**

**Stiles (18:07h): You're not going to say anything about it?**

**Sourwolf (18:08h): You're not asking me for my permission, so no.**

**Stiles (18:08h): Ok...**

Stiles types and erases a lot of messages trying to decide what does he want to talk Derek about. He just doesn't want to end the conversation there, he wants to keep talking but he seriously doesn't have an excuse to keep the conversation going. He startles when a new message comes in.

**Sourwolf (18:15h): Come to dinner tomorrow. 19:30h.**

**Stiles (18:16h): Sure.**

Stiles decides to wait, tries not to freak out because Derek may or may have not asked him on a date. Instead, he decides that perhaps it's a pack dinner, because why Derek Hale would want to invite him on a date? That's just crazy, that doesn't happen in Stiles’ world. He decides to text Tyler.

**Stiles (18:18h): Duuuuudeeeee!**

**Tyler (18:18h): Whassaaaa?**

**Stiles (18:19h): Man, I think Derek just asked me on a date. I'm not sure, and I'm FREAKING OUT O.O**

**Tyler (18:20h): WAT?**

**Tyler (18:20h): R U SURE?**

**Tyler (18:20h): WAIT.**

***Incoming call: Tyler***

"Are you serious!?" Tyler and Lindsay say at the same time.

"YES!" Stiles says nervous. "He said, and I'm quoting here, come to dinner tomorrow. 19:30h. But he didn't say if it was just me or if the others are gonna be there too. I can't deal with all the overthinking right now!" he walks around his room running his hand on his hair as an exasperated gesture.

"Dude, chill. Why don't you just ask... Ah! Lindsay! No smacking here!"

"Thanks, Linds." Stiles says with a smile.

"Ugh, traitor. But, Stiles, if there was someone else coming, wouldn't he say it?" Tyler asks with a thoughtful tone of voice.

"I guess? He's not one to specify this kind of things. I can very well walk tomorrow night into his loft and everyone would be there, as I can walk in and it would just be the two of us."

"Well, sweetheart, my only recommendation is that you go. And you dress as formal as a date but as casual as a get-together with friends. And stop panicking! He's not going to eat you!"

"Well..." Tyler tries to say. "Again with the smacking!"

* * *

When Stiles arrives to Derek's loft, he's nervous and feels like throwing up. When he closes the Jeep's door, he looks at his reflection into the driver's window and asks himself if it's too much. Lindsay once told him that he should wear stick clothes, and that is what he's trying right now. He's wearing a deep blue, short sleeve button shirt and black pants. He feels comfortable, but he doesn't want to explain why. If someone asks, he's just dressing like his normal self in LA. He only hopes that Lydia doesn't get mad at him for it.

He knocks the door three times and Derek opens it shortly after. Derek looks... breathtaking, even if he's not wearing something different than his usual clothes. But there's something in the way he looks that Stiles can't help but feel like his heart is beating faster. Derek looks at him intensely, like he somehow can't place the person who's standing in front of him, and after a few minutes he clears his throat and lets Stiles come inside.

The loft is empty.

It's just the two of them.

 _It's a date_.

Stiles tries not to freak out because of the sudden realization and also tries not to bring the pack into conversation.  _This is weird just as it is, Brain, don't make it worse,_ he thinks.

"I, uh, I brought wine?" he says handing the bottle to Derek.

"Thanks." Derek goes to the kitchen and Stiles stands there, in the middle of the living room, without any clue of what to do next.

"Um. Can I – can I help you? With the food, I mean" he walks into the kitchen and sees Derek stirring something in a pan.

"No." He answers and then continues when he sees the disappointed look on Stiles face, "but, um, you can set the table?"

"Yeah, sure!"

Stiles sets the cutlery and comes back to Derek, who's already serving pasta on the plates. It looks ridiculously tasty. They sit in silence in front of each other, and when they start eating Stiles can't contain a moan of pleasure.

" _Oh. My. God_. Derek, this is delicious! When did you learn to cook like this?" Stiles says after swallowing.

"Laura taught me when she was alive. It was the only dish she knew how to cook well... She was a disaster in the kitchen." Derek says with a pained look, however he has a little smile on his lips.

"I can't imagine you hovering around in the kitchen right beside your sister... But it's a very sweet thought."

"Sweet?" Derek asks with a raised brow.

"Come on, big guy, we all know you are a big softy bear." Stiles says smiling, Derek raises both eyebrows but smirks.

"Oh really? Did you know that the big softy bear can rip your throat out?"

"Yeah, with his teeth." Stiles says with a playful smile.

"Ah, you think you're so smart" Derek says and it almost sounds playful, Stiles laughs a little. They're almost finished when he talks again. "Do you... want to watch a movie or something? Isaac made me get Netflix."

"You have Netflix!?" Stiles says with a wide grin.

"Don't sound so surprised" Derek says looking at him with a constipated expression.

"No, I mean. You're trying, I get that. It's just that I haven't watched something on Netflix in like  _so long_. I'm excited!" Stiles stands up and takes both empty plates and leaves them in the kitchen. When he gets back Derek's still sitting at the table. "Come on, Der! Netflix is waiting for us!"

Stiles sits on the couch while Derek puts Netflix on. They watch ‘The breakfast club’ in a companionable silence and at some point in the movie Stiles ends up cuddling Derek's side while he manages to put his right arm around Stiles’ hips. Stiles is a little bit distracted with one scene, he's laughing while Derek stares at him with a little smile on his lips. After a minute Stiles looks at him in the eyes, smile on his lips and says:

"You're staring."

Derek smirks, lifts up his eyebrows and says: "What are you gonna do about it?"

 _It sounds like a challenge_ , Stiles is too tempted to ruin the moment saying that, instead he just looks at Derek's lips and then back to his eyes, almost like asking for his permission. Derek smirks wider and with a soft movement, their lips touch and Stiles feels like his heart stops for a second. He smiles into the kiss and feels Derek do the same. After a minute they both gasp for air and put their foreheads together, looking at each other into the eyes. They kiss once more. And then they kiss again. And again. And again.

Movie forgotten.

Stiles on Derek's lap.

Hearts pounding.

Smiles on their lips.

Derek hugs Stiles and breathes him in. Stiles feels like he doesn't want to let go either.

* * *

One afternoon, the pack decides to go running just so they can enjoy the sunny weather. They’re out in the Preserve, running, laughing, having a good time and bonding. Stiles is sitting with Lydia, watching them fondly while they have fun when Scott comes with a hurried expression.

“Guys, come with me, Derek and I found something.”

“Oh, my god. Please tell me it’s not a dead body.” Stiles says standing up. The rest of the pack going to a certain spot with worried expressions.

“No, thank god, no. Come on.”

They walk through the woods with Scott’s nose as a guide and after a few minutes they reach the others, doing a semi-circle around something.

“What is that?” Boyd asks with a frown.

On the ground, covered with mud and leaves, there is a wooden panel with some symbols written on it. It seems old and mushy and Stiles has never seen anything like it. He picks it up and everyone hold a breath waiting for something to happen.

“It’s just a rune.” Lydia says, looking it closely. “But I don’t know what language is that.”

“Neither do I.” Stiles says with a frown.

“Let’s give it to Deaton, perhaps he knows how to read this.” Isaac says taking Allison’s hand, like this mere act can protect her from whatever the rune means

“Yeah. Meanwhile, Stiles and I can check on the Bestiary or on the Internet if there’s something about this thing.” Lydia says and then turns around to walk away. They all shrug and decide to follow her.

* * *

After reading week is over, exams are just around the corner. Stiles feels like the stress of deadlines is consuming him and he really needs, at least, five hours straight of sleep.

"God, this is much worse than the Nogitsune." He murmurs while rereading his project.

**Stiles (2:54h): Are you awake?**

**Der (2:55h): Yeah.**

**Der (2:55h): The pack's doing a Harry Potter marathon because Isaac hasn't seen the movies.**

**Stiles (2:56h): What!? Are you serious!? Which one are they watching?**

**Der (2:57h): The fifth one. It's almost ending and I don't see any of them wanting to go to sleep *sighs***

**Stiles (2:57h): You could always tell them at the beginning of the sixth that Dumbledore dies in that one?**

**Stiles (2:58h): Tho, they'll probably throw cushions at your face because of that...**

**Der (2:58h): Hmm.**

**Stiles (2:58h): Tell them I say hi.**

**Der (2:59h): They say hi, too. Why are you awake?**

**Stiles (3:00h): I'm giving the final touches to my journalism project. The university library happens to be open 24h on finals week.**

**Stiles (3:00h): I'm dying here, Der :'(**

**Der (3:01h): Hey, it'll be over soon, right? And it’s not like you don’t have everything already finished.**

**Stiles (3:02h): Yeah, but I feel like something’s missing. I don’t feel like I’m doing my best :(**

***Incoming call: Der***

Stiles stands up as fast as he can and then he exits the library room he is in.

“Hey” Derek says once he answers.

“Hey” Stiles says feeling his chest tight.

“When I was a freshman…” Derek starts talking.

“You went to college?” Stiles asks surprised.

“Stiles.” That’s the only thing Derek says, and Stiles can imagine him giving him an exasperated look.

“Right. I’m shutting up.”

“When I was a freshman, the only thing I wanted to do was stay at home and spend all the time I could with Laura. But she was stubborn and she wanted me to do something else aside from mourning. So, I played along with her and I went to school. College is hard, and when you’re a freshman you still don’t know how much effort you need to put into all the things you need to do. So don’t overthink what you’re doing because it’ll always feel like you’re not doing good enough. And I know you’re doing excellent.”

“Thanks, Der…” Stiles thinks that maybe that’s the longest he’s heard Derek talk, but he doesn’t want to point that out now (he’ll save it for later though), instead, he just wants to hear Derek’s voice. “What was your major?”

“English. Laura thought it was a good idea because I got to write a lot. She wasn’t wrong.” Derek says, and he sounds like he has a smile on.

“Ah. Did you graduate?” Stiles asks messing with his hair.

“Yeah. In fact, that was the only thing that was holding Laura back from coming to Beacon Hills. She was waiting for me to graduate so she could come and…” Derek doesn’t finish that sentence.

 _And get killed by Peter_ , that’s what he doesn’t say.

“Have you ever thought about doing a master?” Stiles asks, trying to change the subject.

“Yeah. But I don’t want to leave the pack. Scott still needs to learn a few things, but I know he’ll be better than me. The way he can lead Liam is prove enough.”

“Hey, don’t look down on yourself, Derek. You didn’t have any experience back then, everyone makes mistakes. And you have learned from them so don’t beat yourself up. Besides, you don’t need to leave Beacon Hills to do a master, you could totally do it online.”

“Stiles…” Derek says in a tone of voice that clearly means ‘I’m rolling my eyes at you and giving you a pointed look.’

“I know. I’ll show you.”

Derek sighs but he doesn’t tell Stiles to shut up or to forget about it. They talk a little bit more and then they say goodnight to each other. Before Derek goes into the loft again, he receives a message.

**Stiles (3:27h): Tell Isaac next time I see him, I’m making him take The Sorting Hat test on Pottermore.**

* * *

When Stiles reaches his bedroom, the first thing he notices is that the room smells like wet fur, like a wet cow or a horse, or something like that. It isn't entirely disgusting but it isn't exactly pleasant either. There is a trail of water from the door to the window and there are a few things that look…odd. Stiles is starting to wonder who would have done something like that when he finds a note.

"What the hell?" He says trying to read. "What…?" It's English, he's sure of it, but the words are on top of the others, like someone blind and without any experience with a pencil had written the note. "Or something." He says sitting down on his desk chair.

Stiles spends the next ten minutes trying to figure out what the note is supposed to say, he wants to think of it as a puzzle but his pounding heart indicates him that it's probably something bad.

"If you want your human back…" Stiles starts to read. "Oh, boy…" He says with too much worry. He takes his phone and dials the number three, wondering since when Derek's number is the third one on his speed dial. "Derek! Dude! I need you to come right now. Like, all of you." He sounds desperate, he's sure of it.

"What? Why, what happened? Erica, get your ass out of the couch and call Scott, we're leaving."

"Tyler's been kidnapped." Stiles says in a hurry. He's starting to panic. "By a Kelpie" he finishes.

"What? Are you sure? Kelpies live in Scotland, Stiles."

"I know that! Tell that to the trail of water, the note and  _my friend_."

"A note? What does it say?" Stiles is hearing the soft purr of the engine of the Camaro.

"If you want your human back, better give me back what is mine." Stiles says quickly. "Dude, I think it means the rune we found."

"But why would it want Tyler?" Isaac asks.

"He was wearing one of my shirts today." There is a community growl. "Do not growl at me, you furry asses, it wasn't the first time, how was I supposed to know!?"

"Stiles. Stop. Take a deep breath. Your heart is beating too fast." When Stiles stops and breaths, Derek continues: "We're going to be there in half an hour, be in the entry of the dorm rooms. Meanwhile, think of a contingency plan."

"Half an hour!? Are you crazy!?" Stiles knows the speed the Camaro can reach, but half an hour, from Beacon Hills to LA, a trip that at least takes an hour and a half to do, is almost suicide.

"Scott called your father. He sent the noticed so they won't stop us." Boyd says.

"Right. Um, ok. Be–be careful." Stiles listens some giggles before the tune that indicates the end of the call.

Stiles starts doing all the research he can do on how to kill Kelpies but there isn't much on the internet, he just hopes this Kelpie is the one that kidnaps people to marry them and not to sacrifice them.

"Ugh, great. We're trying to kill Nessy."

Stiles checks the hour on his cellphone and then shuts his laptop and goes downstairs. Two minutes later the Camaro is pulling on the road. Without stopping, Stiles gets into the passenger seat and then he starts rambling.

"Ok. So, where's Scott?" He asks nervously.

"His on his way with Allison and her dad" Boyd answers.

"Good. That's probably good. We're gonna need the Argents." Derek gives him a look. "Silver bullets. That's what kills Nessy."

"Nessy? As in Loch Ness, Nessy?" Erica asks surprised.

"It's probably not the same one, of course, but according to what I read, yes, Nessy is a Kelpie."

They drive in a tensed silence doing their werewolf thing, following Tyler's scent mixed with Stiles’ until they reach a group of persons and Derek begins to slow down.

"Derek." Stiles says looking at the group of people. "Is that a pack of werewolves I'm seeing?"

"Yes."

"Why is there a pack of werewolves waiting for us?" Stiles asks with a little bit of fear.

"You didn't tell him?" Isaac asks looking a little bit angry at Derek.

"Tell me what?"

" _That_  is the Martínez pack. They're the pack from Los Angeles."

"Of course.  _Of course_  they're LA's pack." Stiles says moving his hands exasperatedly.

"They had a good relationship with the Hale pack when my mom was the Alpha. I just did some arrangements when you move here so there weren't any misinterpretations when you get here." Derek says as he stops the car.

"That's why you wanted to know where I was going? Dude, you need to tell me this stuff!" Stiles says as they get out of the car.

"Derek. So wonderful to see you again." A woman around forty comes to them.

"Linda." Derek says. "This is Stiles Stilinski. You know the rest." As Derek talks, another car parks behind the Camaro. "And those will be Scott McCall, my second in command, and Allison and Chris Argent."

"Argent?" Someone says from behind.

"We're going against a Kelpie, Theo. We need hunters in this matter." Linda says. "Ok, so we're looking for…?" She asks with a serious expression.

"A guy who probably smells like him" Derek points Stiles, "because this dumbass let his roommate borrow one of his shirts."

"It wasn't  _the first time_." Stiles says with a frustrated groan.

"Wait. Are we looking for Tyler, here?" A feminine voice comes from the crowd and then a girl comes into view for the Hale pack.

"Lindsay?" Stiles says surprised.

"Hi, buddy." She says almost smiling.

" _Of course Lindsay is a werewolf!_ Why can’t no one tell me this kind of stuff! Derek!" Stiles smacks Derek’s arm and then lets a pained noise get out from his mouth. Derek rolls his eyes. The Hale pack gasp while thinking  _Oh my god, Stiles, do you want to get killed!?_

"I thought you knew? And we weren't saying anything because of Tyler?" Lindsay says embarrassed.

"No! Don't assume with me, ok!? Tell me stuff!" Stiles gestures with his hands how exasperated he is. "Ok. Tyler. He was kidnapped, not sure how long ago by a single Kelpie looking for his rune… Guys, please tell me you brought the rune." He looks at them hopeful.

"Deaton has it." Scott answers and Stiles facepalms.

"Good. No exchange for the sake of my friend's live then. We go with the killing Nessy plan then." Stiles opens his laptop and then reads something on the web. "So, there are two types of Kelpies. The ones that marry the person kidnapped and the ones that sacrifice the person kidnapped."

"What are the chances that this Kelpie is friendly and will give Tyler back?" Lindsay says.

No one answers her and she looks at Stiles with clear fear for both of their options.

* * *

For some reason, all the wolves from the Martínez pack start getting cranky at some point in the forest. Nobody says anything. Patience perhaps is not the best word to describe Stiles, however he understands that they need to be quiet. Kelpies are blind, but their other senses are well developed, and they can’t risk giving their location because of noise, they have enough with it because of the smell. Stiles thinks that it can be very distracting having him here because the Kelpie already thinks it has him, they can act on that.

The forest becomes lighter, and that seems to piss off the Martínez pack. They’re not containing themselves, they’re growling and turning and that automatically makes the Hale pack turn as well. Stiles can feel his heart pounding fast on his chest even though Derek’s hand is on his shoulder, as a way to comfort him and calm him down.

Suddenly there’s a lake in the middle of the forest, and somehow Stiles understands why the wolves were annoyed. There isn’t supposed to be a lake in this forest. And in the middle of the lake, hanging upside down from a branch, is Tyler. Stiles can see Lindsay tensed and mad. Part of the wolves start to run towards Tyler, who seems unconscious, and Stiles tries to spot where the Kelpie could be when it comes out of nowhere and starts attacking the wolves.

“Where is my rune!?”

The voice sounds like it’s not from this world. Like it comes entirely from a hellish place and it gives Stiles shivers. Derek’s not by his side anymore, the entire pack is running to the shifting man. It’s gross. The face transforms into a horse with big, bright, white eyes without a pupil, the snout full of pointy teeth, full of white-yellowish foam, the strong smell of wet fur. If Stiles feels sick because of that smell, he can only imagine how the wolves must feel. The rest of the body shifts as well and suddenly the Kelpie is going into the water.

“Don’t let it near Tyler!” someone yells.

The Kelpie comes to the surface again and with its bright eyes looks at Stiles and then at the body hanging from the branch. _It must be confused_ , Stiles thinks, _because of the scents_.

“Don’t let it touch you!” Stiles yells. “It will try to absorb you and drown you in the lake!”

For a second, everyone looks at him like “and you couldn’t say that _before_!?” but Stiles doesn’t pay them much attention because he’s running around the tree where Tyler is hanging. The wolves know that’s the plan. Distract the Kelpie with Stiles scent so the Argents can shoot him and the wolves can kill him. That doesn’t mean the Hale pack is good with that.

Somehow, a few minutes later, the Kelpie has managed to knock down at least half of the wolves there, and not even one of the Argent’s bullets are on its body. It’s insane how messy and bloody everything is turning out and Stiles is more and more scared for his life. The Kelpie is near the tree and with one movement it can tore Stiles or Tyler apart.

“No!” A guy from the Martínez pack screams and the next thing Stiles sees is Alpha Linda getting bitten on her arm.

The wolf that screams for his Alpha turns violently to the Kelpie and bits it hard. _You can’t be both_ , Stiles thinks with a little smile. However, the reaction of the Kelpie is not the one that he was expecting. Instead, the Kelpie goes crazy and starts to _scream_ , it sounds like a roar mixed with a neigh and a voice of a man. In a fast movement, the Kelpie jumps and bites the unconscious Tyler in the arm and then tries to drown him; however, in the distraction of the moment, Allison throws a silver arrow at the same time Chris shoots his gun and then, the Kelpie is gone, and so is the lake.

“Tyler!” Lindsay screams and then runs to his side. “Oh, my god, no!”

Tyler’s bleeding a lot. The Kelpie not only bitted him on the arm but in the neck too. Stiles, now on the ground, can see before his eyes all the deaths they had to cover because of supernatural things. He decides he cannot let that happen again. He runs to where Tyler is and then crouches beside Lindsay.

“Oh, god.” He says putting his hand on Tyler’s bleeding wound. “He’ll heal if he’s bitten, right?” He asks absently.

“Yes…” Lindsay responds, looking for her Alpha. However, Linda is still on the floor, trying to recover. “Linda…”

“I can’t do it.” She answers while coughing.

“Derek!” Stiles yells. “Bite him!” His eyes are now full of tears but he refuses to cry.

“I can’t do that, Stiles. This is not Beacon Hills.” Derek says with a pained voice, trying to control himself.

“Please.” Lindsay says crying.

“Derek.” Linda says, trying to sit down. “Do it.”

“But this is your territory.” Derek tries, but he’s walking to where Tyler is lying unconscious.

“I’m giving you the permission. I, Linda Martínez, ask you, Derek Hale, to bite this young man in my territory giving that I’m unable to do it.”

“Ok.” That’s all Derek says and then he crouches in front of Stiles, takes Tyler’s arm and bites him in the wrist.

As a reflex, Tyler opens his eyes and screams in pain, then he falls unconscious again.

* * *

When they’re back on the dorms, Lindsay promises a sleeping Tyler that she’s never going to leave his side, that she’s going to wait until he wakes up and hug him and kiss him and be right there. The Hale pack is somewhere, socializing with the Martínez pack, exchanging phone numbers and stuff like that. Stiles promises Lindsay he’s going to be right back but she doesn’t listen to him, she just keeps whispering sweet things to Tyler.

Immediately after Stiles shuts his door, Derek kisses him with too much force, like he’s reassuring himself Stiles is there and he’s ok.

“Don’t do that ever again!” He says in his ear, and then looks at Stiles with a frown.

“It was the only way to do it, Der. You know that.” Stiles tries with a soft voice.

“That doesn’t change the fact that you could have been Tyler. I don’t even know that this kid is going to be ok with being a werewolf, or if he’s going to live.” Derek looks uncomfortable talking about this topic.

“Der. If it would have been me in that situation, and you would have bit me, it’ll be ok.” Stiles says, Derek looks at him angrily. “No, listen to me. If I have a choice in this, no, I wouldn’t like to be a werewolf, I’m fine with the way I am. But if I’m dying and there is no other way, do not – and listen to me very carefully – do not doubt about biting me.”

Derek looks at him with a pained look, like he knows that’s something that can be happening anytime, and like he doesn’t want to think about it, even if it comes the day where he has to make the choice of letting Stiles die or biting him so he can live. Stiles knows what that look means. He knows that he doesn’t want to think about losing someone again.

"I think I'm afraid to be happy.” Derek says quietly. “Because whenever I get too happy, something bad always happens."

"Derek." Stiles says in a sigh, "you don't need to be afraid with me. I'm not going to leave. Not you. Not the pack. Not this place. I'm always gonna be here."

"I can't stand the thought of something happening to you." Derek continues, taking Stiles hands in his. "Not because of me."

Stiles gives Derek a little kiss on the lips. Is chaste, is barely a touch. But it expresses everything he wants to say right now.  _It's going to be fine. We're going to be fine. You **deserve** to be happy._

“What. The. Actual. Hell?” a voice too recognizable for the both of them speaks.

“Scotty, hi…” Stiles says a little bit nervous, standing right beside Derek.

“How the hell this happened!?” he asks again.

“I thought you guys knew? I mean, we weren’t actually hiding it, were we, Derek?” Stiles asks looking at him.

“Not really. He smells like me.” Derek says like he’s pointing out the obvious.

“But. But… You never told us!” Erica says looking at them disbelieving.

“And of course he smells like you! You’ve being coming here and spending time with him! We all thought you guys were just friends!” Scott says alarmingly loud.

“Well, now you know. Get over it. And shut up, this is a dorm, people are trying to sleep.”

“I… since when!?” Isaac asks coming out from his stupor.

“A few weeks ago.” Derek answers, he almost sounds amused.

“So, now, you’re what? Boyfriend and boyfriend?” Isaac asks again.

“Wow, wait. What? No!” Stiles answers nervously. “I mean, we’re just dating, we haven’t talked about that yet.”

“Right.” Derek says in agreement, but he doesn’t sound too convinced.

“Ok. I’m done. I’m just gonna wait in the car and I’m not gonna think about this any further.” Erica says firstly. “You all should do the same. See you when you get home, Stiles.” She walks right to him, kisses his cheek and then goes away. The rest of the pack does the same thing.

When they’re alone again, Stiles reassures him he’ll call if something goes wrong with Tyler and that he has everything covered with Lindsay there, he’ll do the talking.

*******

Lindsay and Stiles are waiting for Tyler to wake up. The wound is completely healed and Derek’s bite is completely absorbed as well. Stiles thanks all the deities he prayed the night before for this. When Tyler begins to open his eyes, Lindsay is right there offering him a glass of water.

“Oh, my god. Why do I feel like I’ve been sleeping more than twelve hours?” he asks sounding like he’s joking but when neither Stiles or Lindsay laugh, he looks at them worried. “Guys? What’s going on?”

“We need to talk.” Stiles says serious, Lindsay just nods.

“Oh, god. Are you going to tell me you two hooked up?” he sounds completely terrified.

“What? Dude, no!” Stiles says horrified. “I mean, no offense, Linds, you’re beautiful, but I like them more muscly.”

“That’s not what we need to talk about, Tyler.” Lindsay says with a little smile, waving Stiles’ opinion away.

“Then, what is it?” he sounds cheerful.

“What do you remember of last night?” Stiles asks, trying to go for a safe path.

“Last night? Um… Well, I came here after class, you weren’t here, I was changing into pajamas when someone knocked on the door, I thought it was you, actually, and I yelled because you have your own key, you know? But they kept knocking so I went to open it and…” Tyler looks thoughtful for a moment, and then horrified. “Oh _my god_. What the hell was that!? It was a guy, I mean, but this dude didn’t have pupils and his hair was like seaweed!” Tyler looks at them confused. “He knocked me up. Next thing is you guys here. What happened last night? What was that thing?”

Lindsay and Stiles look at each other and then sigh.

“That,” Stiles starts “was a Kelpie in a human form.”

“I’m sorry, what? I think I heard you said something about a mythological creature here.” Tyler looks sharped.

“That’s because I said it. It was a Kelpie. You know, those horse spirits that can turn into human beings?” Stiles tries not to make it sound fairytale-y.

“Let’s say I believe you here, why would that thing be here? I mean, aren’t they from Scotland?” Tyler sits, legs falling from the bed.

“Because it was looking for me.” Stiles answers. “And yesterday, you were wearing a t-shirt of mine. It thought that you were me.”

“I’m sorry, what?”

Stiles sighs. “Kelpies are blind, they guide themselves with scents and hearings, you were wearing a t-shirt that mixed my scent with yours. It thought you were me.”

“And why would it come after you?” Tyler says, he looks at Lindsay expecting to see in her eyes some kind of a joke-look about the whole topic, but she’s serious as well.

“Because we had something of its belongings. Its rune.” Stiles continues to answer his questions, trying to think about how to throw the werewolf bomb at him.

“We?”

“Derek, Erica, Isaac, Boyd, Allison, Lydia, Scott, Liam. Me. All of us.” Stiles responds listing the names with a little bit of desperation.

“You’re still a small pack.” Lindsay says quietly.

“Yeah, we are… We’re growing though.” He responds with a little smile and Lindsay smiles back.

“Ok. Now you’re both talking something entirely different. Packs!?” Tyler says disbelievingly.

“Werewolf packs.” Lindsay answers without thinking.

“… Werewolf.” Tyler says with a smile on his lips, and then he laughs. “Ok, guys, you got me. You can cut the joke now.” But neither Lindsay or Stiles laugh. Instead, Lindsay looks hurt. “You’re not joking.” Tyler says with a frown.

“Lindsay, will you do the honors?” Stiles asks looking at her. She nods and then she stands up, looking at Tyler with an afraid look and then her face begins to shift.

“Holy shit!” Tyler says almost too loud and then Lindsay’s face is back to normal. “So, everything you’ve being telling me is true. I was kidnapped by a Kelpie last night because it thought it was you and you guys, werewolves… you rescued me?” Tyler asks a little bit insecure. “Man, everything I know is a lie.”

“Well, I’m not a werewolf, I’m human. But I’m part of a pack of werewolves, yes. And yes, we rescued you last night… That’s the other thing we need to tell you.” Stiles moves uncomfortably. “You’re in transition.”

“In transition of what?”

“Of becoming a werewolf.” Lindsay answers for Stiles.

“What!?”

“You were dying last night and we asked Derek to bit you and…” Lindsay starts to talk nervously.

“Derek?”

“Derek’s an Alpha. He can…” Lindsay tries to answer.

“Wait. Hold on. I’m not understanding anything. Back down a bit.”

“Ok.” Stiles sighs. “Look. I’m going to tell you the whole story of our pack, ok? And I’m going to end it with what happened last night, so I need you to pay attention very clearly because I’m not going to repeat myself, got it?”

“Yeah. Tell me.”

“Alright. Three years ago, I went to Scott’s house because I heard my father – and as you know, he’s a Sheriff – talking through the radio with his deputies because they had founded a body in the woods. Well, half of a body. That’s why I was looking for Scott. I convinced him to go with me into the woods, looking for the other half. While we were there, my father caught me and I lied telling my dad I was alone there while Scott was hiding. I went home and Scott stayed there waiting for my dad to go away so he could go to his house as well. While he was doing that, he found the body and somewhere in the middle of him freaking out, an Alpha werewolf bitted him.”

“I still don’t know what an Alpha means.” Tyler interrupted.

“An Alpha is the leader of the pack and has the power to turn any human into a werewolf. The werewolves who are subordinated to the Alpha are the Betas. And the ones who don’t have a pack or an Alpha are the Omegas.”

“Ok, Alpha, Beta, Omega. Does that mean I’m a Beta?” Tyler asks.

“Yeah. You’re a Beta.” Stiles says with a little smile, Tyler was leaving out of the way the option of being a lone wolf.

“Ok. Cool.” Tyler says with a smile. “Continue.”

“Alright. The Alpha who bit Scott was Derek’s uncle, Peter Hale. He was the one who killed the girl that was founded in the woods. That was Laura Hale, Derek’s sister.”

“Wait, what? He killed his own niece!?” Tyler sounded horrified.

“Yeah. You see, six years prior to that, the Hale family was burned alive by a crazy werewolf hunter bitch, and there were only four survivors. Laura, Derek, Peter and Cora. Though, Cora’s not part of this moment. Laura was the Alpha of Derek. She was the elder daughter of Alpha Talia Hale, Laura, Derek and Cora’s mother, and when she died, the Alpha power was passed to her daughter. Now, Peter was in the fire as well, but he didn’t die. Instead, he was put, half-burned, into medical care until he was cured again, but the thing is that the fire messed with his head as well and he went crazy. He decided to drag Laura back to Beacon Hills, because Laura and Derek were living in New York, and once she was there, he killed her just so he could have the Alpha power and heal quickly.”

“That… is so. Messed. Up.”

“I know. Believe me, the things we had to go through are way worse.”

“But you said Derek’s the Alpha, how?” Lindsay says worried.

“Well, Peter wanted Scott to kill all his friends. Allison, Jackson, Lydia and me. Mainly me because I’m his best friend, you know? And well, Peter made Derek believe that Laura’s death was an accident until Scott showed him how wrong he was. At that time, Kate, the crazy werewolf hunter bitch, was back in town. She was Allison’s aunt and was teaching her how to be as crazy as she was. Ok, so, Jackson wanted to be a werewolf as well because he saw how good Scott was becoming in Lacrosse, even though he was very good just how he was. But never tell him I said that. And on the Formal dance Peter went after Lydia, because he knew he would get me and then get Scott and Derek.”

“I see this is a long story.” Tyler murmurs.

“You have no idea.” Stiles says with a laugh. “Long story short. Peter kills Kate because of the fire, tries to kill Allison who now knows about werewolves but Scott doesn’t let him. We all go against him and Jackson and I throw him Molotov cocktails and he burns. Derek kills him and becomes the Alpha.”

“Ok… All of that was three years ago?” Tyler asks surprised.

“Yup.” Stiles says with a frown, like remembering all those things hurt him even more than what he wants to admit. “Moving on. Random killings start and Derek turns Erica, Isaac and Boyd. Now, Erica was an epileptic girl; Isaac was the son of an abusive father; and Boyd was a guy who didn’t have any friends. Then it appears the Kanima.” When Stiles says it, Lindsay lets a gasp out of her mouth and looks a little bit scared at Stiles.

“What? What’s a Kanima?” Tyler asks confused.

“A Kanima is something like a giant lizard who kills people because its master says so. In our case, Jackson was the Kanima. And he was being sired by a guy named Gerard Argent. Another hunter turned crazy, by the way, and Allison’s grandfather, who also tried to make her a psychotic killer.” Stiles stops and thinks about how much suffering Allison went through. “We took a lot of precautions with him and then Jackson was completely free, he became a werewolf and all that before his first full moon. How awesome is that, huh?” Stiles says with a smile.

“I don’t get the first full moon part.”

“When you’re turned, if you pass your first full moon as a werewolf, you’ll stay forever as a werewolf. Same in this case, if Jackson passed his first full moon as a Kanima, he would have been a Kanima forever.” Lindsay answers softly.

“That’s how Lydia ended up being our Banshee.” Stiles say happily. “And it’s awesome because she’s so smart and she’s gonna win a prize for mathematics one day.”

“And what if turn out to be another Kanima?” Tyler asks with terror.

“No, dude, don’t think about that. You’re nothing like how Jackson was back then. Don’t worry about it.”

“Ok…”

“Well, then. After that it came an Alpha pack…”

“How can that work, seriously?” Lindsay asks disbelievingly. “Our pack is full of Betas and Linda’s the only Alpha and we fight a lot. How can that happen?”

“Well. We thought the same, and it works, believe me. They followed an Alpha named Deucalion, who was also crazy. Dude” Stiles says looking at Tyler in the eyes “, everyone in this story is crazy. So, they kidnapped, tortured and killed Erica and Boyd.”

“What!? But you introduced me to them! I’ve seen them.”

“I know I did.” Stiles says with a smug smile. “Ok, see, here’s the thing. There are certain rituals one can do with the moon. Lydia performed a spell back then and she brought back Peter with Derek’s blood. Don’t give me that look. Yes, Peter is alive. So, this is the time were Cora comes into picture. Derek thought she was dead but in reality, she was living in South America, and she’s currently living there. By that time, there were sacrifices by a Darach, a lot of deaths, Scott became a true Alpha. Derek almost loses his power as an Alpha trying to save Cora and, there’s that.”

“Oh, god, how many people died? You also haven’t told me how Erica and Boyd are back.”

“A lot… I’ll get there, let me finish.” Stiles’ look turns dark. “After that, I was possessed by a vengeful spirit who killed a lot of people using my body, and Allison was among those killings.” Stiles feels a hand on his knee and turns to look at Lindsay, who gives him a little smile, he smiles back. “We discovered that the thing that was attracting all the supernatural beings was an old tree called the Nemeton, it was cut sometime after 1943 and it remained sleep. However, when Derek, at the age of fifteen, had to kill his first girlfriend, Paige, on the roots of the tree, the blood of the girl awakened the Nemeton and began to attract all the supernatural activity. We managed to shut it down at the same time we performed the ritual that brought Erica, Boyd and Allison back.”

“Oh, this is the part I want to know!” Tyler says excited.

“Now, you know two years ago there was the blood moon, right?” Stiles waits for Tyler and Lindsay to nod. “Ok, so we performed two different rituals. One to put dormant the Nemeton with the help of a Druid, Dr. Deaton, and one to bring them back with Lydia as a performant. We asked Derek if he wanted to bring Laura back but he said no, he said that we should let her rest. So, Deaton shut down the Nemeton with Scott and Derek’s help, while Isaac and I helped Lydia bringing the three of them back.”

Stiles feels his phone vibrate and he looks at the message.

**Der (12:45h): Erica just threatened me. She told me that if I hurt you she’s going to be the next Alpha.**

**Stiles (12:47h): HAHAHAHAHAHA. Oh, god. Tell her I love her. See? That’s why you shouldn’t train them so much.**

“Now, last night, after the Kelpie kidnapped you, we went following your scent and we found it in a lake and – I know, it was magically appeared one, the Kelpie created it – and you were hanging upside down. We killed the Kelpie with the help of the Martínez pack, that’s the pack from here and Lindsay is part of it, but the Kelpie bit you in the arm and neck, so you were bleeding. Linda, the Alpha of the Martínez pack, couldn’t bite you to save you so she asked Derek to do it what brings us here. In this very moment.”

“God that’s like, so much information.” Tyler says and Lindsay nods in agreement.

“Here, have some water.” She says giving him the glass.

“So, that’s the story of our pack. At some point, I convinced Scott to join the Hale pack because it was much more safe like that. And this past years are being peaceful, so you don’t really have to worry about anything.”

“And you think they will be ok with me being in the pack? I mean, you guys are all from Beacon Hills and have a lot of history, I don’t know if I’m going to be that comfortable.” Tyler looks a little embarrassed by saying that.

“Nah, no need to worry about that, man. You had your life-threat welcoming party last night. We’re going to throw you a big party, and believe me, Lydia throws the best parties in Beacon Hills. Besides, there’s another new Beta, his name is Liam, Scott bit him. You two can be little werewolves, baby bros while the rest of us, old school, watch you do your thing.” Stiles says with a playful smile.

“Don’t ever call me little werewolf baby again.” Lindsay laughs and hugs him hard.

**Der (12:48h): I don’t think that’s the problem. I think you spoil them too much.**

**Stiles (12:56h): You make me sound like I’m their mom.**

**Stiles (12:56h): Shut up.**

**Der (12:57h): I didn’t say anything *smirks***

**Stiles (12:57h): I know you were about to.**

**Stiles (12:58h): We have a new son, Pumpkin.**

**Der (12:59h): Don’t. Call. Me. That.**

**Der (12:59h): I’m glad, Mommy.**

**Stiles (13:00h): Shut up, Daddy.**

Stiles raises his eyes from his phone and says with a bright smile: “Welcome to the Hale pack, buddy.”

 


End file.
